


SarangSurowo/Lovable (Kim Junsu fanvideo)

by Swoon21



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: At first I couldn't understand why everyone thinks Junsu is cute. Then gradually I saw that rather than trying to be cute on purpose his natural cuteness comes out when he's puzzled or embarrassed. That's why I made this video.





	

  



End file.
